


I’m Here For You

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Not Just For The Views [3]
Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Shyland, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ryland gets hurt, Shane takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: Ryland accidentally gets hurt and Shane takes care of him.Or, during some drunken dancing, Ryland twists his ankle so Shane takes care of him and comforts him.





	I’m Here For You

Shane and Ryland were never the type to frequently drink. Yeah, they would keep some of their favorite liquors on hand at all time, but it was in case they decided last minute they wanted to celebrate, or just unwind. Every once in a while if they were taking a break from real life, they’d have a couple drinks and just enjoy each other’s company without having to worry about anything else—and they loved that. Just the two of them in the universe with no other worries to bring them down.   
Shane had just finished all of his filming and editing for the week and was absolutely done. His eyes were actually twitching from staring at his computer screen for so long. Ryland was on the couch, scrolling on Instagram when Shane emerged from his office looking completely spent. His hair was going in a million directions, the stubble on his face was looking extra stubbly, and the circles under his eyes would make anyone suspect he hadn’t slept in weeks—which wasn’t entirely wrong. “We’re drinking tonight,” rolled off Shane’s lips as he strolled right past Ryland into the kitchen to grab his trusty bottle of Patron. Making his way back to the living room, Ryland just raised an eyebrow at him in response.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Shane popped the top off the bottle before taking a big swig of the tequila, face scrunching as the alcohol burned his throat going down. Without skipping a beat, he flicked some music on the TV before flopping down onto the couch, offering the bottle to Ryland. The other man didn’t hesitate or question his boyfriend, tonight they were going to let loose. Ryland followed his boyfriend’s actions, drinking directly from the bottle. He couldn’t help but shiver as the liquid made it’s way down his throat—stinging the whole way.  
“God, that never gets any easier—well, except for when you’re already drunk. Then it’s pretty easy,” Ryland shrugged, turning the music on the TV up. Shane chuckled, grabbing the bottle for his second shot. He sat back watching as his boyfriend got up and started dancing to the music, not minding to just sit back and watch. The thought of dancing—in theory—was good. It was fun, especially when you were doing it with someone you liked. But Shane’s childhood and horrible self-image made it very uncomfortable. Ryland moved so effortlessly in time with the music, and fuck his body looked perfect the way it swayed and twirled.   
Ryland stepped over to Shane, shimmying his shoulders as he snatched the tequila bottle, gulping down his second shot. “Why don’t you dance with me!” Ryland practically yelled over the music. Shane was already starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol, his head just starting to spin. A warmth rushed over his body, starting at his fingers and going all the way to his toes. Ryland was clearly starting to feel the effects of the tequila. He had a tendency of dancing more risqué when he was drunk, Shane noticed—with no complaints. Fuck it, Shane thought, dragging himself off the couch. Tove Lo’s “Talking Body” started blasting through the speakers and Ryland couldn’t help the scream of excitement that came out of his mouth. He all but threw the bottle back at Shane to resume to his dance floor in front of the couch. He twirled around in circles, swaying his hips in time with the beat. Shane watched in amusement, belting out the lyrics as his boyfriend dropped to the floor several times, hands raised above his head. Shane bit his lip watching the way Ryland moved. Unable to stand the distance between them, Shane diminished it quickly, grabbing his hips and swaying to the beat. The other beamed at Shane, biting back a smile as he quickly turned in Shane’s grip to playfully grind his ass against his boyfriend.

Now if we’re talking body  
You got a perfect one so put it on me  
Swear it won’t take you long   
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

Ryland was just about to work his way into a spin when his foot got caught on one of Uno’s chew toys. His foot colliding with the soft material of the toy made him lose his balance. Before Shane could comprehend and grab him to prevent the fall, Ryland slipped on the wood floor—crashing hard.  
“Fuck!” He belted, grabbing his ankle as if to make sure it were still attached. Shane dropped to his knees, meeting Ryland on the floor.  
“Shit are you okay?!”  
“I think—I think I twisted my ankle...” Ryland choked out the words, biting back the tears as the pain started ripping through him. Shane panicked, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss to the forehead as he bolted up from the floor in desperate search of his phone.  
“Stay there! I’m getting an Uber!” Shane ran to the kitchen, pacing frantically as he set up the arrangements for Ryland to be brought to the hospital. Ryland did all he could to not laugh—because really, where would he be going right now—but also feeling extremely grateful that his boyfriend was so quick to help him and be there for him. Shane rushed back to the living room moments later, bag of frozen veggies in hand, words were flying from him lips but Ryland barely understood. Something about them being on their way. He would be lying if he said his head wasn’t spinning, too. Before he knew it, Shane was wrapping his arm’s around his frame, lifting him from the floor bridal-style and bringing him to the couch. “Don’t worry baby... you’re gonna be okay,” Shane placed the frozen peas on Ryland’s ankle, the other man instantly letting out a wince. He offered Shane a weak smile, reaching out to hold his hand as they waited for the Uber.

***  
The next morning, Ryland awoke in Shane’s protective arms, his boyfriend already awake and watching him with a worried look. He attempted to blink himself awake, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wipe away the sleep. Glancing down to his feet, he noticed his ankle was wrapped in medical cloth. A sigh escaped his lips as he nuzzled into Shane’s chest.  
“Hey, morning,” Shane cooed, placing a gentle kiss to Ryland’s head. The other grumbled in response. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore.” Ryland rubbed his head, trying to piece together what even happened last night.  
“You slipped and fell on one of Uno’s toys,” Shane explained as if he had read Ryland’s mind, “I called for an Uber to get you to the hospital because we had been drinking. It’s not too serious—just a sprain. The doctor wrapped you up in the bandage and prescribed you some pain meds,” he grabbed the bottle from the nightstand table to show Ryland. “Try to stay off it as much as you can, and ice it as often as you need to,” Shane recited the instructions the doctor had given him. Ryland sighed once again. Had Shane actually carried him upstairs and into bed last night? He nuzzled deeper into Shane.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” Shane was puzzled, he hadn’t done anything.  
“For caring for me the way you do.” Ryland pressed a gentle kiss to Shane’s cheek. “Now, how about you help me downstairs so we can grab some breakfast? I need to take these pills with food, and I definitely need one right about now.” He groaned, pushing himself to sit up. Shane maneuvered Ryland’s arm around his neck, helping the man out of bed. They took slow, careful steps so Ryland could limp at his own pace without putting any extra pressure on his ankle. Everything was fine until they got to the stairs. Ryland stopped dead in his tracks and gulped.   
The spiral staircase was one of Ryland’s favorite parts of Shane’s home. Ever since he was a kid, he always loved them. He would fantasize about being a grown up, being able to walk down spiral stairs early in the morning in a robe and not have a single thing to worry about. In ways, he was living his childhood dream. His favorite thing to do was to waltz down the stairs wearing Shane’s oversized fluffy robe and sunglasses, acting like the Queen herself—just to hear Shane’s laugh.  
But now, with a busted ankle, this staircase was fucking terrifying. All those steps. What if he fell again? He was lucky that he only sprained his ankle, but the pain from that was almost too much. He couldn’t imagine actually breaking it. It must’ve been the sweat beading down his face, his skin going ghost-white, or how he actually stopped breathing that made Shane think he might be nervous. Without a word or second thought, Shane swooped Ryland up in his arms and carried him down the stairs. A gasp slipped through Ryland’s lips as he tightened his grip around Shane’s neck. Sometimes he actually forgot how strong Shane was. And right now, being held tightly against Shane’s chest, and feeling those arms around hm,, Ryland thought he might swoon. A rosy red crept up Ryland’s cheek, making Shane giggle.  
“You are so freaking adorable, you know that right?” Shane pressed a gentle kiss to Ryland’s jaw. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Ryland couldn’t help but feel overcome with gratitude for his sweet boyfriend and how loving he was. Not only did Shane actually panic last night when Ryland got hurt, proceed to make immediate arrangements for them to get to the hospital and acknowledge that neither were in a state to drive, but then totally cater to Ryland’s needs and help him in every way possible.  
“Do you even realize how amazing you are, Shane Dawson?” Ryland hummed, carefully slipping out of Shane’s hold when they reached the last step. Shane blushed as he set Ryland down with ease, making sure to keep all weight off his bad ankle.  
“I’m not amazing—I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to take care of you. Scratch that, that makes it sound like a chore—I want to take care of you because I love you.” Ryland beamed at the older man, pulling Shane’s face down to his to crash their lips together, making the other hum in delight. Shane pulled away, helping Ryland over to the dining room table. “Wait here, I’ll get us some breakfast—and some water for you to take that medication with.” Before Shane could walk off, Ryland grabbed his arm, pulling him back in for another kiss.  
“Seriously Shane, thank you.” Ryland held Shane’s face in between his hands, staring deeply into those gorgeous, familiar blue eyes.   
“I love you, okay? I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Shane gave Ryland’s hand a loving squeeze. And he meant it. Last night when Ryland got hurt, he was terrified. Seeing him in pain, tore him apart and actually made his heart hurt—and it wasn’t just the burning of the alcohol in his chest. As long as Ryland would have him, Shane would always be there to care for and protect him. He only hoped it could be forever.


End file.
